robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of Napalm
Shadow of Napalm was the third robot entered by Dartford Girls Grammar. A derivative of Napalm, it fought in the Fourth Wars and lost in the second round to Dominator 2. However, for unknown reasons, Dartford Girls Grammar entered predecessor Detonator in the War of Independence, and brought Napalm back out of retirement for the following wars. Design Shadow of Napalm eschewed the battering ram shape of its predecessor in favour of a regular wedge. Comments from Julia Reed suggest that whilst Shadow of Napalm's exterior was very different, its internals were improved versions of Napalm's, rather than having been built from scratch. Its shell was constructed from Kevlar with elements of aluminium and titanium, with a 24 electric wheelchair motor. Its ground clearance was stated to be 5cm, but was noticeably different all around, with very high clearance at the back of the robot where it ran on a castor wheel. Its weaponry consisted of a large lifting arm at the front and a small spike on the back of the robot. The front weapon was powered by a linear actuator and was capable of acting as a clamp, though it was unable to flip or clamp in its battles. The Team Shadow of Napalm was built by representatives of Dartford Girls Grammar School. Technology teacher David Crosby captained the team, and also drove Shadow of Napalm in battle. His students Clare Greenaway and Victoria Allgood were also present on the teams to assist with maintenance and participate in interviews. Robot History Series 4 Shadow of Napalm arrived in Series 4 as the twenty-fifth seed and was placed against newcomers Major Tom and Disc-O-Inferno. At the start of the battle all three robots charged at each other with Disc-O-Inferno's weapon causing some minor dents to the fragile armour. However, Disc-O-Inferno made contact with Shadow of Napalm and the electronics short circuited, causing the machine to turn off. Major Tom rammed Shadow of Napalm, but whilst Shadow of Napalm and Disc-O-Inferno both looked very lacking in mobility, Shadow of Napalm managed to move sluggishly away. Shadow of Napalm was then placed against Dominator 2, newcomers to the main competition. Dominator 2 relentlessly hammered Shadow of Napalm with its spiked axe. Holes were punched in Shadow of Napalm, and after managing to escape Sir Killalot, Shadow of Napalm broke down. Shadow of Napalm held on against Dominator 2 and Matilda to prevent itself going into the pit, before it finally went down when Sir Killalot intervened, with help from Matilda. As Shadow of Napalm fell into the pit, its chassis split in half. It is possible that the damage sustained by Shadow of Napalm prevented it from being able to compete in the War of Independence after the team were called up to replace Hypno-Disc, hence why they used their original robot Detonator. The official guide for Robot Wars Extreme stated that Shadow of Napalm had been left as a "pile of junk", suggesting that the damage caused by Dominator 2 had been more severe than made apparent. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *In the Fourth Wars recap, shown in the Grand Final, Shadow of Napalm was erroneously called Son of Napalm by Jonathan Pearce. *Dartford Girls Grammar would fight Disc-O-Inferno again the second Extreme 1 Annihilator. *Shadow of Napalm was the only robot from Dartford Girls Grammar to be seeded and the only robot to be seeded twenty-five. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3 Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Articles in need of rewriting